Various types of control systems communicate data between different sensors, devices, user interfaces, etc., in order to enable control operations of other powered systems. For example, locomotives, automobiles, surgical suites, power plants, etc., include many systems that communicate with each other in order to control operations of the locomotives, automobiles, surgical suites, and power plants.
The operations of these powered systems may rely on on-time and accurate delivery of data frames among various devices. Failure to deliver some data at or within designated times may result in failure of the powered system, which can have disastrous consequences. For example, the failure to deliver sensor data to a control system of a locomotive or rail vehicle system can result in the locomotive or rail vehicle system not applying brakes early enough to avoid a collision. Other control systems may fail to implement protective measures to avoid damage or injury to the systems or other equipment if data is not supplied at or within the designated times. Without timely information, feedback control systems cannot maintain performance and stability.
In order to avoid some of these problems, some known control systems use dedicated wired communication paths between devices. These control systems may include one or more dedicated wires that extend from one device to another and are not used by any other devices to communicate data. These dedicated wires may only communicate the data between devices to ensure that other data traffic within the control system does not delay or interfere with the data communicated between the devices. Other control systems can include a communication network that is dedicated to communication of data between devices. For example, instead of the control system or powered system having a larger network that interconnects many or all devices of the system, the control system or powered system may have a smaller network dedicated to communicating data only among certain devices (e.g., devices related to safe operation of the systems), while other devices of the same system communicate using another, separate network. An example is constructing separate networks for video camera traffic and engine control system traffic in a train locomotive. Constructing and maintaining separate communication networks is redundant and expensive.
Both of these solutions add increased cost and complexity to the control system or powered system. Dedicating wires or networks to communication of data between certain devices may require duplication of communication and network hardware, which can significantly add to the cost and time in establishing, maintaining, and repairing the networks.